


calling me up, so late at night (are we just friends?)

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: CuriousMV, F/F, Femslash, HayleyKiyoko, deanoru - Freeform, nicolina, runaways - Freeform, semicanon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: Based on Hayley Kiyoko's "Curious" MV.Nico keeps on coming onto Karolina even though she is with Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your love toward my previous fic! Here's another fic for you! I really love this fandom and all of the shippers are so enthusiastic and it makes me happy making fic for you! This fic is based on Hayley Kiyoko's "Curious" MV, if you guys haven't watch it, YOU NEED TO WATCH IT! It's so damn good! This might seem a bit angsty and kinda unfair for Nico because it looks like she's the 'bad guy' in the fic, but I promise you I really love Nico and this is just one time thing, making her kinda 'bad' toward Karolina. By the way, writings in Italic means that it is the song lyric. Hope you guys enjoy it! Find me on tumblr @hackingxbiochemist if you want to chat, or you can message me here on AO3! Cheers!

_Yeah_ _I need a drink, whiskey ain’t my thing_ __  
But shit is all good  
I can handle things- like I wish that you would  
You’ve been out of reach, could you explain?  
I think that you should  
What you been up to?  
Who’s been loving you good?

 

***New Message***

**Nico Minoru** : Hey, I miss you

Karolina stares at her phone screen and sighs loudly; she pauses for a while, not knowing what to reply. She wanted to answer that she misses Nico, she really does, but everything seems confusing with Nico and it’s hurting her. Karolina decides to reply shortly, ignoring Nico’s remark.

 

 **Karolina Dean** : Are you coming tonight?

 **Nico Minoru** : Yes, I can’t wait to see you, been thinking about you.

 Nico’s text makes Karolina frowns, why did Nico have to do that? They were not a thing anymore, hell, Karolina doesn’t even know whether they used to have a thing or not. Everything with Nico did not come with label since Karolina knows that Nico is uncomfortable with it but she indulged Nico and went with anything that made Nico happy and look how it turns out. Karolina hates herself for being so weak; she can’t help but answer to Nico’s text. She really wants to tell Nico to come over earlier, so they can be alone together but she reminds herself that everything is just too complicated with Nico. Karolina decides to forget about Nico for a while; she walks to her wardrobe and sifts through her outfit, trying to decide what to wear tonight. In four hours, her house will be filled with horny teenagers, loud music and a lot of booze, Karolina has never been the type to party and it isn’t her idea to host a party, it was Chase’s. Karolina agrees just because Chase promises her that he will help her forget about Nico but as Chase, being himself, slipped up and invited Nico and Alex to the party. Karolina is very much pissed because the whole point of the party is to help her to forget about Nico. While she is trying on outfits for tonight, her phone screen lit up again.

  ***New Message***

 **Nico Minoru** : I can’t wait to be with you tonight, babe ;)

 Karolina huffs loudly at the text and decides not to answer; she throws her phone to her bed and takes a shower. She doesn’t understand what Nico wants, Nico is with Alex now but why is she still treating Karolina like they had something? As long as Karolina remembers, they did not make any promise to be friend with benefits so why the heck is Nico sending her these texts? Karolina needs to clear her head, after she takes a shower; she heads to her father’s study and pours a glass of whiskey for herself. She takes a sip and she cringes at the taste of the alcohol burning her throat, Karolina is not one who drinks to solve her problems, she rarely drinks, it isn’t her thing but tonight she feels like she needs it, a lot of it, just to numb the pain.

 People start arriving in her house at 7, Chase comes with Gert and Molly and they all are mingling, talking with their friends. Karolina chats with one of her friends from lacrosse team and she makes a round so she can greet the people in her house, it is mostly to help her forget the fact that Nico is coming to the party. Karolina does the thing she does best, plastering a smile, pretending everything is okay and be friendly to everybody. Chase has introduces her to some of the members of the girl’s lacrosse team, Karolina smiles politely and chats for a while but those girls can’t take her mind off of Nico. It seems like nothing can distracts her from the thought that Nico sent her a text and it just makes her more confused with her own feelings. When Molly tells her that they are running out of ice, Karolina is the first one who volunteers to go and buy the ice. Gert tags along with her and they ride silently until Gert breaks the silence.

 “How you feeling?” she asks.

“ I’m fine, I’m-“

“Bullshit, Dean. I know that you are not okay. We’ve been best friends for what now? More than 10 years? I know better,” Gert cuts off Karolina.

Karolina chuckles slightly at Gert, of course Gert knows when something is wrong, so Karolina answers shortly, “Well I’m kinda worried,”

“You don’t need to be, don’t let her define you, you are your own person, you can-“, it is now Karolina’s turn to interrupt Gert.

“She said she misses me,” Karolina states flatly.

“What?! She did what?!” Gert exclaims, her eyes popping through her glasses.

“She texted me, just before the party,” Karolina explains, not knowing what to say anymore.

“That jerk!” Gert swears, “Ignore her okay? She’s not worth it,”

Karolina only nods her head as they continue their drive in silence.

 When they went back from buying the ice, the music seems to get louder and more and more people are entering Karolina’s house. She sighs loudly then she takes a big breath and opens the door. As soon as she enters her house, Vaughn, from Chemistry class, greets her, “Hey Karolina! Cool house!”, Karolina smiles at him and say thanks to him. Then a group of cheerleader approaches her and she swears that one of them winks at her, then she feels a hand circling her waist, when she turns her head, it is Nico, smiling at her. Karolina flinches at Nico’s touch but she can’t help feeling so comfortable, she’s always weak to Nico’s touch and she misses them.

 “Oh hey, Nico!” Karolina pulls away from Nico and she greets Nico like nothing ever happened between them.

“Karolina, cool party, never peg you as a girl who likes to party,” Nico smiles at her and touches her hand.

“Uh well, it’s Chase’s idea, and you don’t know if you never tried, right?” Karolina forces a laugh and she continues, “well I got to go, see you around,” she bolts as fast as possible, not bothering to hear Nico’s answer. She rushes through the pantry, pours herself another glass of whiskey, she drinks it in one gulp, she doesn’t care about the burn on her throat anymore, in fact she needed something stronger, anything to make her stop thinking about Nico.

 _I’m just on the floor, I’m like a model_ __  
Been looking through the texts and all the photos  
But don’t you worry, I can handle it  
No, don’t you worry, I can handle it

Karolina gets lost in conversations between her friends; she goes around from one clique to another clique, greeting them, making some small talks. She pulls out her phone, and she sees another message from Nico.

 

 **Nico Minoru** : Meet me outside?

 **Nico Minoru** : Are you ignoring me?

 **Nico Minoru** : Seems I can’t get you alone…

 Karolina urges every inch of her body to stop herself from going outside to meet Nico. She do not want to be a second choice, she plops down on the couch, resting her head, closing her eyes, ignoring the noises in the room. She takes a deep breath, inhale and exhale. She knows that she can handle it; she should be strong enough to just ignore Nico for the night.

 _If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya_ __  
The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to  
Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?  
Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?  
I’m just curious, is it serious?  
I’m just curious, is it serious?

Just in time when she opens her eyes, she sees Nico passing through with Alex, holding hands, Alex guiding Nico and they both look happy. Karolina is trying to make peace with the fact that Nico is happy but a voice in her head keeps bothering her, knowing that she can be better than Alex. She knows it well, Karolina remembers the kissing and the touching, and she bets Alex can’t makes Nico feels as good as when Nico was with Karolina. The thought of Nico with Alex only makes Karolina wants to throw up, so she decides to avoid them rather than being miserable for the night.

Karolina wonders, did Nico takes Alex to their favorite spot in Santa Monica? She remembers it all too well, their walks, and the time they stargazed under the stars and it was the first time Nico kisses her. It was a chilly night; they kissed and lay on the beach under the stars. Then, Nico started to shiver and when Karolina offered her jacket, Nico refused, saying that she did not want to make Karolina sick. Nico looked so cute, refusing her offer fiercely even though she was shivering. So then Karolina pulled Nico closer, she asked Nico to sit between her legs as Karolina put her arms around Nico’s so her front was pressed to Nico’s back, that way Nico won’t feel cold. She remembered that was the first time Nico seems so flustered, being in her arms and it felt so easy, it felt so right. And now Karolina thinks, did Nico do that with Alex? The thought of Nico and Alex strolling on their favorite spot has makes Karolina nauseous and it just makes her heart heavier.

  _Calling me up, so late at night_ __  
Are we just friends?  
You say you wanted me, but you’re sleeping with him  
You think of me, I’m what you see  
When you look at the sky  
I don’t believe you  
You ain’t been loving me right 

Karolina walks past the crowd to the pool table, it seems like people are crazily having fun at her dad’s pool table and she wants to get lost in the crowd. She sees Nico and Alex sitting at the mini bar and to get to the pool table she must passes through them. Alex has his arm around Nico and Nico seems to enjoy it, smiling and laughing happily. Karolina braces herself and she tells herself to just walk fast ignoring Alex and Nico. Here she goes, she walks swiftly toward the pool table and when she walks past Alex and Nico, Alex does not even bother to acknowledge her but she feels a hand grabbing hers. She freezes but she did not dare to turn her head, Nico is holding her hand tight, Karolina wants to squeeze Nico’s hand so bad but she knows she shouldn’t so she closes her eyes and removes her hand from Nico’s and Nico is reluctant to let her hand go but Karolina pulls her hand a bit stronger and she continues to walk to the pool table.

 It hurts her so much, why did Nico do that? Karolina is just too confused. What are they? She does not know. They are surely not a thing back then but even without labels, people know that there’s something between them, it seems that they can’t keep their hands off of each other. They held hands, they hugged, they cuddled, and they kissed but they did not put any label to it. Karolina was okay with it, she didn’t care, as long as she can have Nico, yes it was selfish but she knew it in her heart that she loved Nico and she wanted her. Even though Nico did not want to put any label because she was still confused, Karolina didn’t care, as long as they have each other. Until one day she saw Nico with Alex. It broke her heart, she never felt so broken but she can’t complain since she was not Nico’s girlfriend, Nico was not hers and she didn’t have a say in who Nico can spend her time with. One night, Nico called her, it was late and it was unusual for Nico to call her at that hour. Karolina remembered it so well. Nico said hello with a raspy voice and directly asked her, “What are we? Are we just friends or more?”

Karolina was taken aback at Nico’s sudden question, and she wanted Nico to be more than friends but she don’t know if she can took that chance and risking her heart to be broken because seeing Nico and Alex together has took a toll on her.

“I don’t know Nico,” Karolina answered, her voice breaking, she was so confused, she longed for Nico but she knew that Nico can’t fully be with her.

“What if I wanted more?” Nico demanded, her voice softened then the line ends, the only sound Karolina can hear is the ringing from the phone. She did not know how to feel and how to act, she can’t believe that Nico actually wanted more but there was still one big fact that Nico is with Alex. When Karolina tried to ask Nico the next morning, Nico said she did not remembered anything since she was so wasted last night, Karolina forced a smile and instead of going to class she went to the restroom and cried.

And now, Nico is just making everything complicated, when Karolina is trying to move on from her, Nico texted her, held her hand and kept trying to touch her. Karolina missed it, the touches, and kisses and all the time they spent curling up against each other, talking about anything, just being in each other’s arms. Nico used to say that the stars reminded her of Karolina since Karolina was the light in Nico’s darkness. She was Nico’s stars, Nico’s light. She believed Nico then, but now, she don’t think so. It hurts so bad, it feels like someone was crushing her heart and she can’t do anything to stop it.

 _I’m just on the floor, I’m like a model_ __  
Been looking through the texts and all the photos  
But don’t you worry I can handle it  
No, don’t you worry I can handle it

Karolina moves closer to the pool table and sees one of the cheerleaders that previously winked at her gets closer to her. She smiles at Karolina and Karolina smiles back, the girl keeps talking about how beautiful Karolina’s hair is. Karolina wanting to forget about Nico, plays along with the girl, laughing and trails her finger towards the girl’s arm. It is clear as day that the girl is trying to flirt with her but it is hard for Karolina to just goes along with it, she just feels that she’s not up for it but she plasters on her smile, nodding and laughing at whatever the girl says. The girl pulls Karolina closer by the hip and they are now face to face, before Karolina has the chance to say something, someone shoves the girl, grabs her hand and pulls her toward the restroom.

 _If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya_ __  
The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to  
Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?  
Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?  
I’m just curious, is it serious?

 Nico roughly pulls her and guides her to the restroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Nico slides her hand toward the clutters of things on the counter of the sink, making a free space and then she pulls Karolina closer toward her hips and then puts her on top on the sink counter, putting her hand on the side of Karolina’s head, inching their head closer, Nico crushed their lips roughly, her hands roaming all over Karolina’s body. Karolina moans toward Nico’s touch and Nico peppers kisses all over her collar bone, neck and ears. Nico is kissing her greedily; they pull apart to catch their breath.

 In a moment, memories come rushing toward Karolina, all of the touch, the kisses, all the time they spent together, and how much it hurts seeing Nico toying with her and her feelings. Karolina did not know what came over her but she swiftly switches their position so that Nico is the one sitting on the counter and Karolina towers over her easily, sucking Nico’s neck and she knows how much Nico loves it. Nico asks her not to stop and Karolina feels a victory, making Nico longs for more. Karolina puts her face in front of Nico’s letting their noses touch but not kissing Nico, Nico inches closer to get to her lips but Karolina pulls away. Nico is begging her for her touches but then Karolina leans in over Nico’s ear, her lips ghosting Nico’s ear, whispering, “I’m just curious, is it serious?”

Then Karolina lefts Nico panting, wanting for more, Karolina half-smiles as she exits the restroom. _  
  
__If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya_ __  
The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to  
Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?  
Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?  
I’m just curious, is it serious?

Nico might be with Alex right now but Karolina is sure now that Nico is still crazy for her. She sips her beer and smiles triumphantly.


	2. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still adapted from Hayley Kiyoko's "Curious" MV but in Nico's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so here it is! You guys are asking me to continue to make the fic in Nico's POV and I hope you like it. Third chapter of the resolution will be coming soon. If you have some ideas on the ending you may comment below :) Enjoy!

_Yeah I need a drink, whiskey ain’t my thing_  
_But shit is all good_  
_I can handle things- like I wish that you would_  
_You’ve been out of reach, could you explain?_  
_I think that you should_  
_What you been up to?_  
_Who’s been loving you good?_

This week has been a hectic week for Nico, starting from the never ending assignments given by the teachers, Alex’s neediness to spend time with her, dinner with her parents’ business partner and last but not least one person that has been on her mind for a while now. Nico is tired; she wants to get out of all the routines because she’s fed up with all of it, mostly with Alex. So Nico absent-mindedly pulls out her phone and ends up staring at the screen before typing a quick message and sending it to a certain someone. She huffs as she wait for the other person to answer her text, hell, she’s not even sure that the person will reply. When her phone screen lights up, her face also lights up as she opens the message excitedly.

  ***New Message***

 **Karolina Dean** : Are you coming tonight?

Nico frowns a little at the answer but hey, at least Karolina still replies her text after everything that happened. If she were Karolina she will just ignore her text and even block her, but that’s Karolina, she still treats everyone with kindness even though they hurt her, or break her heart. Nico smiles in relief as she types up another response.

  **Nico Minoru** : Yes, I can’t wait to see you, been thinking about you.

 In an instant, Nico regrets it. Why does she have to send cheesy texts like that? She breaks Karolina’s heart and she is making it worse by saying what she feels. However, the truth is inevitable, she’s truly a jerk and she wants Karolina back. Yes, it’s true that she misses Karolina with her; moreover Karolina was her best friend, so it comes as a reflex when Nico says that she can’t wait to see Karolina since it’s been a long time since they meet. Nico has been thinking about Karolina since they broke up and it seems Karolina never leave her mind.

 Nico stares at her phone and wait for Karolina’s answer but she is sure that maybe her text just pisses Karolina off. It is unfair for Karolina and Nico feel very bad because she acts on her impulses. It was all Nico’s fault; she was the one who wanted Karolina but too much of a coward to put anything on their relationship. Nico wanted to be around Karolina as much as she can but she was too afraid of what will people think about her. She is not ‘out’ yet as bisexual, only a few people know about it. Everything went well between her and Karolina but somewhere along the way, Nico wanted more and maybe Karolina wanted more too but they were too afraid to admit it. So they just stop seeing each other just to make it less complicated. And now this thing with Alex, Nico doesn’t know how to put it, what she feels for Alex is just pity and she just realizes it the moment they kissed. Nico misses Karolina’s soft lips and light touches, she never kissed Alex the same way she kissed Karolina. However, Nico feels obligated to just try it with Alex since she knows that Alex was pining over her since they were in middle school. At least, they have tried to make it work before Nico broke it off right?

 And now Nico is missing Karolina a lot. She wants Karolina back and she promises herself that maybe after tonight’s party she will end things with Alex and she will try, no matter how hard, to earn back the trust from Karolina. So just to test the water, she types another text toward Karolina just to test the water. She knows well that it will mostly irks Karolina and she’s ready for Karolina hating her but she just can’t help it because she still feel it in her bones that Karolina is not really done with her. After sending the text to Karolina, Nico decides to start preparing for the party, she chooses a black tank top, black ripped jeans and black leather jacket, she knows that it’s Karolina’s favorite. She smiles as she puts on her eyeliner and hoping something good will come out of the party tonight.

 Nico and Alex take an Uber to the party and they arrive at 8 because of the traffic. Nico is pretty much excited because she gets to see Karolina again at last, she smiles giddily and she rarely did that. Alex shakes his head looking at Nico’s unusual habit of smiling. They arrived at Karolina’s house and Nico promises herself that she needs to explain things toward Karolina and end things with Alex, she’s gotta do it tonight. “Can you give me one second,” Nico takes out her mirror and touches up her maroon lipstick one more time. “Are you freaking serious?” Alex huffs loudly, clearly he is annoyed. “Just one second,” Nico tells him, she is also vexed by Alex’s ignorance. “Seriously? You could’ve done it 20 minutes ago,” Alex complains as he gets out of the Uber. Nico grits her teeth as she scrolls through her phone looking at her chat with Karolina and Karolina only read her last text and Nico knows that Karolina is pissed off. Alex’s behavior only makes her want to end things with him sooner. If it was Karolina in Alex’s place, she would not do that, instead Karolina will look at her after she touches up her make-up, caress her cheek and whispers to her, “Beautiful,” as she smiles, a very bright smile, brighter than the sun and it really melts Nico’s heart. Nico then thanks the Uber driver and gets out of the car and they walk together toward Karolina’s house, Alex putting his arms over her shoulder and Nico lets him have it because she will break his heart later.

They enter the house and it’s already crowded, Alex greets some of his friend and he goes along with them, joking around and laughing, not even remembering that he comes there with Nico. Nico scoffs in annoyance, maybe she shouldn’t feel pity breaking things of with Alex, and clearly Alex treats her like she’s a property. Nico remembers the time when she went to Chase’s party with Karolina back when they were together, Karolina links their finger throughout the party, not letting Nico go. Karolina is pretty popular because she is kind toward everybody and who wouldn’t want to chat with Karolina? Even though people are calling her left and right, Karolina only stopped for a while to exchange pleasantries with them and she did it all without letting go of Nico, not even once. Nico smiles at the memory and she walks up to the couch, her eyes scanning the room, searching for Karolina, but she was nowhere to be found.

 “She’s out buying ice, we’re out of them,” a voice suddenly greets her.

Nico turns her head and Molly is smiling toward her, “Oh hey Molly,” she gives Molly a quick hug and then they sit on the couch together.

“She’ll be back soon, don’t worry,” Molly continues. “Who are you talking about?” Nico knows clearly that Molly is referring to Karolina but she will just act stupid and pretend she doesn’t know what Molly is talking about. “Hey, just because I am younger than you doesn’t mean I am clueless about things that have been going on,” Molly sticks her tongue out. Nico smiles at Molly’s statement, Molly is Gert’s little sister and it is funny seeing that they are now in the same high school because Molly seems so little then and now she is taller than Nico and talking to Nico about Karolina. “You should be with her, you know,” Molly says. “Why? She’s totally pissed with me,” Nico shakes her head; wanting to believe that what Molly says is true. “Yes she is, but you have to try to make things better, she still likes you, trust me, I know it, even though you did not make things official or what, but I’ve seen you both and Karolina is truly happy when she is with you and so are you. We’ve known each other long enough for me to notice that there’s something happening between you two and I am shipping it,” Molly smirks. Nico laughs at Molly’s remark, “Gosh, you are quite nagging when it comes to this,” as she nudges Molly’s shoulder. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she sees Karolina entering the house, looking beautiful as ever; she is of course, chatting with one of their classmates. “Go get her, make things right,” Molly basically drags her to stand up and walk toward Karolina. Nico is pretty sure that Molly is ridiculously strong for girl her ages.

 Nico walks up to Karolina, mustering her courage and then grabs her by the waist, smiling at Karolina. Karolina then turns her head, she looks surprised and it seems that things are okay between them both for a while but then Karolina moves farther away from Nico.

“Oh hey, Nico!” Karolina smiles at Nico. Nico can’t help but feel that Karolina is putting a distance between them.

“Karolina, cool party, never peg you as a girl who likes to party,” Nico tries to break the ice as she touches Karolina’s hand. Karolina seems to flinch at her touch and swiftly reply, “Uh well, it’s Chase’s idea, and you don’t know if you never tried, right?” then continues, “well I got to go, see you around,”. Before Nico has the chance to answer, Karolina has walk away from her to the other ends of the room.  Nico frowns at Karolina’s behavior, looks like Karolina is really punishing her for what she did.

_I’m just on the floor, I’m like a model_   
_Been looking through the texts and all the photos_   
_But don’t you worry, I can handle it_   
_No, don’t you worry, I can handle it_

Nico sits at the couch, sipping the cheap beer as she contemplates her next step. What should she do to gain Karolina’s forgiveness? She needs to keep trying because she knows it in her heart that she can’t let go of Karolina. Karolina is the best thing that happened to her and she made some mistakes and she will fix it. So Nico pulls out her phone and texts Karolina, trying to get Karolina to talk to her so that she can tell her that she is sorry for everything. She will be waiting for Karolina outside, hoping that they could smooth things over.

 Just as she finishes texting Karolina, Alex appears out of nowhere, a red cup in his hand and he pulls Nico from the couch, taking her hand and leading her to the bar. Nico can’t say anything since it is all happening so fast, so she just goes with Alex and she is pretty sure that Alex is drunk. Nico has plan to go outside so she can meet Karolina but she will try to see first if Alex is really drunk or not, she is kind of worried about Alex since Alex is a lightweight and he does weird things when he’s drunk.

_If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya_   
_The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to_   
_Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?_   
_Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_   
_I’m just curious, is it serious?_   
_I’m just curious, is it serious?_

As Nico and Alex arrive at the minibar, her eyes locks with Karolina’s and Karolina averts her gaze and she looks somewhat hurt. Then Karolina walks up toward them and Nico thinks that it is a chance to talk with her or gives her a sign that she still wants Karolina. However, Alex is drunk and his hand is around Nico’s shoulder, Alex is talking with his friend and he laughs so hard and Nico just rolls her eyes. As Karolina gets nearer to her, Nico keeps her eyes on Karolina but it seems Karolina is really trying to avoid her. So Nico grabs Karolina’s hand, squeezing it, trying to tell her that she still cares and she is sorry, but she knows it is not enough, she just need to feel the warmth of Karolina’s hand again and she can’t help it. Karolina freezes when Nico grabs her hand and she abruptly lets go of her hand from Nico’s. Nico can’t guess how’s Karolina feeling since she won’t turn her head toward Nico. Karolina is heading toward the pool table and Nico wants to follow her but it seems that Alex’s hand is attached to her shoulders, Nico is afraid of making Alex upset since he is drunk and he might probably cause a scene. So Nico furiously stays beside Alex until at last he lets go of her and she tells him that she is going to the restroom.

_Calling me up, so late at night_   
_Are we just friends?_   
_You say you wanted me, but you’re sleeping with him_   
_You think of me, I’m what you see_   
_When you look at the sky_   
_I don’t believe you_   
_You ain’t been loving me right_

Nico walks around the pool table, looking for Karolina, she wants to talk to Karolina now. Her heart pounds loudly and Nico never feel this nervous, she is afraid of Karolina rejecting her but she deserves it. She plays around with Karolina’s feelings but she wants to make up for it, she wants to make Karolina happy. Nico knows it now that she did not want Alex anymore, she only wants Karolina and she should have said it to Karolina when they were together. She remembered the night when she almost got the courage to ask Karolina to make things official but she backs out of it because of the coward she is. And she regrets every second of it. Her mind flashes back to a night when she wanted Karolina badly and without much thinking she called Karolina. She panicked and just said to Karolina “What are we? Are we just friends or more?”. Nico berated herself at the question but she was nervous as hell of Karolina’s answer. Then Karolina answered, her voice soft, almost unheard, “I don’t know Nico,”. Nico was not too sure if her calling Karolina was the right decision but she continued on, “What if I wanted more?” and then there was a long silence, there it was, that failure. Karolina did not even want her, of course, Karolina can get any girl she wanted, Nico can’t compare to all those girls that hit on Karolina. Maybe all this time Karolina was only feeling pity for her so she obliged to the kisses, hugs and cuddles they had. Nico also freaked out of the thought of dating Karolina, she will never be good enough and she had a history of letting people down in her life and she did not want that for Karolina. Karolina did not deserve that, Karolina deserves the best and Nico is still afraid of coming out so she did a selfish act, she hanged up the phone without even bothering to hear Karolina’s answer. And the next morning when Karolina asked her about their conversation, Nico only shrugged her shoulder and told Karolina that she was wasted. Nico then spent the day angry with herself for ruining all the things she had with Karolina.

Nico always liked the feeling of holding Karolina or just lying in bed, legs tangled and face to face, Karolina always smiled when Nico buried her head in her shoulder. Karolina would smile at Nico like she was her everything, that blinding smile Karolina had that was only for Nico. And Nico told Karolina that she was her stars, she was the light amidst all of the things bad in Nico’s life. It is still true right up until now, Karolina is her star, her guiding light. Nico contemplates the way she treats Karolina and she realizes it clearly that she is truly at fault in this mess. She is the one who’s afraid of relationship with Karolina, she is the one who decides to date Alex out of pity and she is the one who keeps letting Karolina down, she fucks up hard and she will do anything to get it right by Karolina.

_I’m just on the floor, I’m like a model_   
_Been looking through the texts and all the photos_   
_But don’t you worry I can handle it_   
_No, don’t you worry I can handle it_

Nico is eyeing the pool table for Karolina, walking past the crowd and there Karolina is, flirting with one of the cheerleader. Karolina is smiling toward the girl and something lurks in Nico’s stomach, sure it was not the usual smile Karolina gives toward Nico but it is enough to wake the green-eyed monster in Nico. Nico moves closer toward the pool table looking at what will the girl do next to Karolina and they are laughing, touching each other’s arms, and Karolina brushes the girl’s hair. Then the girl is starting to move in closer toward Karolina and something snaps within Nico. She stomps her way toward the crowd, jealousy burning all over her and she grabs Karolina’s hand, pulling her away from the girl. As she drags Karolina, she bumps the girl’s shoulder in purpose. Nico is totally pissed and jealous, she can’t help it anymore, and she wants Karolina to know that she wants Karolina so bad. Nico pulls Karolina toward the restroom, wanting some space away from all of those people.

_If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya_   
_The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to_   
_Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?_   
_Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_   
_I’m just curious, is it serious?_

As soon as they are inside the restroom, Nico locks the door behind them. She gets rid of the things on the counter, freeing up a space so she can corners Karolina, putting her on top of the sink and kisses her roughly with all of her might. She wants Karolina to know that she is dying to kiss her again, she is full on jealous, the image of Karolina flirting with another girl really bother her. Nico initiates the kiss hungrily, roaming her hands toward Karolina’s body and Nico feels content at the contact. She has been missing this for such a long time now and it seems Karolina loves it, Nico can’t help but smile when Karolina tries to suppress a moan. Nico wants Karolina to moan again so she sucks at Karolina’s collar bone, her mouth moving from Karolina’s neck up to her ears. As they stop to catch their breath, Nico looks at Karolina, lips swollen, eyes darker and something shifts in Karolina’s eyes.

Nico is startled when Karolina reverses their position and now Nico is seated on top of the counter. It is now Karolina’s turn to initiate the kiss, she crashes her mouth toward Nico’s and roughly nips at Nico’s neck, and she knows that it is Nico’s soft spot. Nico feels like she was in heaven when Karolina kisses her and she can’t help but leans in to all of Karolina’s kisses, letting her body be controlled by Karolina. “Don’t. Stop.” Nico is only able to get those two words out of her mouth as she pants, feeling the bliss from Karolina’s kiss. But then Karolina stops, inching her face toward Nico’s, their foreheads touching, Nico misses Karolina’s lips on her and try to kiss Karolina again and to her surprise, Karolina pulls away. Karolina’s mouth then move toward Nico’s ear, her soft lips barely touching Nico’s earlobe as she whispers, “I’m just curious, is it serious?” Then Karolina leaves Nico, exiting the restroom with a smirk that looks like victory. Nico tries to compose herself and she can feel the heat rising on her cheeks, catching her breath, Karolina has leave her wanting for more.

_If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya_   
_The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to_   
_Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?_   
_Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_   
_I’m just curious, is it serious?_

She needs to show Karolina that she is serious with her, she will break up with Alex tonight, she does not care if Alex makes any scene, all she knows that she really wants to be back with Karolina, she will not fuck it up this time.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? Sorry for making Nico seems like a jerk, I really like her character but due to the storyline of the MV, I need to improvise a little on the back story. Don't be angry with me :") Please comment for inputs on my work! Thank you, you are very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, what do you guys think? Please read and comment! Your comments are very appreciated. Also, do you guys want a continuation of what happened *hint: happy ending* or do you want another chapter from Nico's POV? Or should I just let this end here? Please tell me! Your inputs mean so much! Thank you! :)


End file.
